Talk:Call of Duty Wiki
Lullaby for a dead man remix? A while ago on the Lullaby for a dead man page there was a link to a remix or something by a band that had been included in one of the trailers, or somewhere. Anyone know what it was called? Mentlegen324 20:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) i thnk that was emineim on the trailer that came out "Worlds Collide" by Two Down ' 20:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Nealm.' Kassimir Mechanism Help Hey guys, just thought i'd let you know about something that I found whilst playing on Ascension. We got to the final part of the node puzzle, and when we'd finished firing the guns and stuff the announcer guy said "Kassimir Mechanism Overheating! System meltdown imminent!" followed by Gersch saying "So close! Just calm down!" we tryed for ages but we got that message each time. Please can you tell me what i'm doing wrong and how to fix it. Aha! see thats why i joined this thing cus i know everything about this zombie maps and jazzzz Anyvays! what you do is yes you must have all the required guns and grenades so its simple 1 up crossbow shot 4 zeuse cannon shots 16 polter shots the doll thingies once the gursh device obviously and all exactly like that so get to work and get that 130 second death mecheine Guatemala or Korea in a Black Ops prequel/singleplayer DLC? Well, maybe I'm the only one, but I think that in a Black Ops prequel it would be pretty cool to see some levels set in Guatemala, or a few in Korea. The US had major involvement in Guatemala in the mid-50s, trying to rid it of its communistic revolution and the like- including frequent strafing and bombing of the capitol city (in which, at the time, Ernesto "Che" Guevara was present). Combine that with the banana plantations controlled by corrupt US companies and the small villages of rebels, I think that Guatemala would make for an awesome setting for a prequel to Black Ops. And, also, we could find out about some of the characters mentioned in intel and the like. Maybe it's just me, but I like the idea of, if not a prequel, then singleplayer DLC. I agree, since this prequel should explain how Woods met Bowman, since that question really bugged since playing Black Ops. I think Korea is better beacuse it's more combat intensive, as well see a return of classic favourites like the Thompson, the M1 Garand, the BAR, the M1 Carbine, the Mosin Nagant, the SVT40, Type 99 and Type 100 in single-player mode, as well as the proper chronological debut of the AK-47, since Korea is the war that brought this machine gun to mainstream popularity. And to make it better, I'd like to see Bowman and Woods under the command of Sgt. Roebuck-- now promoted to Captain! Mason is probably too young to participate in such conflict. I recommend also seeing British missions in Greece and Turkey as well, alongside the return of the Sten and my personal favourite the Bren gun. ----Samus Chief---- Or what about the Congo? I believe there was a revolution thereabouts led by El Che. Thoughts? Sgt. S.S. 20:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Element 115 {C I've noticed quite a bit of sentences in zombie wiki's that start with '115'. Every Grammarian knows that sentences don't start with numbers in the number form. They can start with numbers in word form. How should this be fixed? 'One-fifteen' is never written out in the sentences pertaining to 115. Should it just have the word 'Element' in front of it? Thanks! :Grammarian? No. Just no. I do not ally myself with "Grammarians!" I am Der Fueher of grammar nazism! The H-man himself! And I say it doesn't matter. Now bring me Fegelein. Fegelein! Fegelein! YuriKaslov 02:06, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Give me liberty http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Give_me_liberty,_or_give_me_death {C The achivement is called 'Give me liberty' (Escape Vorkuta) not Give me liberty or give me death... How do I edit the achivement name? About the Pimp My Gun pictures Can whoever who's spamming poorly made PMG Presets onto the site please stop it? They have absolutely nothing to do with Call of Duty. :Tha fuck you talkin' bout, Willis? YuriKaslov 02:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Have a look at the picture pages. ::Question: have you read our policies? No, you haven't. Go read our policies and ask an administrator if you care so much. YuriKaslov 02:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well I have made a new wiki just for those who are doing that.Intervintionisbeast STAND DOWN ACHEIVEMENT?? Does anybody have trouble getting this achievement? I finshed the whole campaign but some how wasnt able to get it? Can anybody tell me why is this? You have to watch all the cutscenes, if u quit in the middle of one u have to go back and watch it. i had the same problem I took a look at the GKNova6 site and found something As you can see from the discovery I made, there may be more to the zombies up ahead. Or maybe this has something to do with Kino Der Toten. Anyways, i looked it up in Google Locations and it brought me to germany for some reason. Any more relevant info on 91005 could lead to some powerful stuff maybe. That's too grainy to see what your talking about. Smuff [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 17:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh rite I see nao! Yeah, looks legit, but might just be a random 6 figure number. However, knowing West Germany was a Soviet puppet state, you might have found something. 'Smuff' [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 17:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC) It was actually East Germany. Just saying. Target53 03:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, he's right. It was East Berlin as well. West Germany/Berlin were under the influence of many Western cultures after WWII. France, Great Britian, United States are some examples. Gewehr 02:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) New maps for BO coming soon! Treyarch has just stated that a new map pack for BO,First Strike,will be released on February 1st for XBOX gamers and March 1st for ps3,Wii,and PC gamers.The pack will feature 4 new multiplayer maps: Discovery,a snowy map like Grid,Summit,and Array. Kowloon,a dark nighttime,rooftop map in Hong Kong.This map is also the location of the campaign mission,Numbers. Stadium,a hockey rink in the eastern US.No further information is known about this map. And finally,Berlin Wall.As its name states,this map is located at the Berlin Wall.This map was originally supposed to be part of the game but was abandoned early in the game's making.It is a medium-large map with very many buildings.Rushers or run and gunners should watch out because there will be a LOT of claymores and campers in this map. Also,there will be 1 new zombie map released in First Strike.All that is known is that this map is named Ascension.Its believed that Ascension is a level or part of a level in the campaign mode. There will be more news on First Strike soon so stay tuned here at Call of Duty Wiki. Codboy123 17:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC)codboy123 :Uhhh.. We kinda know that info already. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 17:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Zombies Perks if Treyarch where to add or replace a perk, what should it be? in my opinion, it should be Marathon, because most players(me included) would either lose on hellhound round simply cuz we couldn't outrun the hellhounds when getting more ammo, or when people with heavy weapons(launchers,light machineguns) sprint. please leave suggestions Pictures I think they should add the pictures of fluffy and sammantha seen in the teleporter and Dr.maxis seen on the film reel of kino der toten MW2 or Black Ops? Which one do you think is better Black Ops has been out for almost 3 months now so I think its time to judge. I personally loved MW2 for almost the entire year it was out, and the only 5 things I hated about the game were the Ump 45, One Man Army, Quickscopers, Stopping Power,and Commando. If those were nerfed then I would be happy to go back to the game and enjoy it. But sadly IW or Activision won't do it. Black Ops, is pretty good,I love it, I think its a great game, perfect? No? Far from it. But do I hate it as much as I hated MW2, no not yet that is. I don't like how it feels like it takes me an entire clip from my rifle plus a knife to the chest to kill someone. And so far if there was something stupid Treyarch has fixed it. The only thing I'm continuously getting mad at is the knife lunge which seems like its commando sometimes and how many bullets it takes to kill someone. So far I love Black Ops, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who would go back to MW2 if they nerfed those 5 things above. So let me hear your opinions. Ascension, leaked gameplay and thoughts so far? Like quite a few zombie players, im looking forward to Ascension but earlier i came across some leaked gameplay and comparing it with what else we have seen and heard i would like to know what other peoples thoughts are. Here is the link to the leaked gameplay if anyone is interested: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tmbd2Kq1zjU {C So, thoughts and opinions? Bad Edit? Is it just me or do all the "edit boxes" contain a dark background? This wouldn't be so bad if the taxt wasn't almost the same colour! General Geers 15:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Same for me.Dudebot121256 12:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC)dudebot121256 wHOEVER HAD that LITTLE idea deserves to be punched to be punched in the face. General Geers 20:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Signed. It's so annoying. Xeoxer 09:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) False fact!! ...that in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, your first-person character will always wear gloves even if your third-person character isn't? {C It's not true, you don't wear first-person gloves when playing No Russian. Maybe you mean only multiplayer?Xeoxer 09:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its only multiplayer 16:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Wrong info being put in What users arent noticing is that unnacurate info is being put into these articles. :Show us then.Senior Sammich Omnomnom Kartoffeln? 16:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're concerned about inaccurate information in articles, you can remove it yourself. We try to get rid of it as fast as we can, but we have over 3,000 content pages, and it's very hard to comb every one for every piece of wrong information. 16:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *As a reply, Petebob, you don't seem to be noticing the unnecessary (and in many cases policy-violating) info that you yourself are putting into articles. Evil Tim 17:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Next Call of Duty Uh, guys when is the next call of duty and what is it going to be called and what characters are there? Real Slim Shady 19:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) See Call of Duty 8. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 05:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sup Negros I have here a trailer for modern warfare 3. It's not confirmed, so I wont be posting it anywhere else, but I thought you might be interested. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0gIbdbNRVQ&feature=feedu Real or not? It's well made nontheless. ~mamemamo Can't get in a Black Ops game.o Help. Today I tried to get in a game of Black Ops online and I couldn't. A message appeared after a while saying: "Error, no available sessions found please try again later." Or something like that. I had a similar experience with MW2 post-patch but I don't know what's happening. I play on Xbox and my NAT type is open, so there shouldn't be no problem, right? Overloaded servers? I have no idea. If someone is experiencing something like this or know the solution please reply. Thank you. Servers Offline? Did Activision really just drop World at War Multiplayer for PSN? {C Everybody with a PS3 copy, check. I swear they took down the servers. D: Link Color Why are all the link words black now? It blends in with the regular text. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I like pie How come whenever I type: "I like pie" into the search bar it makes everything start flashing colors? Is that supposed to happen? Lazer Player LZ-PR 00:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's an April Fools joke..... -- Wtf Cod Wiki? I Just spent 10 mins putting content onto the 'Survivor (Call of the Dead)' just for it to be deleted by some mother f***ing 'important' member. Well, this Wiki can get shoved up that b*****ds arse cos ive had enough of this s***ty service!!! : Okay, first of all, calm the fuck down. Read some policies before editing, especially COD:LEAK. : The map is referred as an "illegal" leak, so it has to be deleted so Activision doesn't sue us : If you don't follow those policies and break them in a regular basis, you can f*ck off of here.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 21:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Editing background image This green background makes editing pages very uncomfortable, as the default font color is nearly not visible. Why wouldn't you change the background of entire Wiki to something better? Xeoxer 08:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Agree-TKU How does it make it uncomfortable? It looks just fine as I'm editing this page right now. I can't even see the background when I'm editing or when I'm reading an article. What type of layout are you using? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 12:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Something went wrong with my edit I edited a trivia in the page TMP but then I noticed that my trivia is wrong so I edited it again when suddenly it says "conflicting edit" thing. I didn't know what that means and I clicke d the save page thing then suddenly the whole went wrong I don't have a proper solution about it. ...that there is a Price in every game made by Infinity Ward? {C uld be "there is Price"?Xeoxer 05:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's not always the same Price. The WWII one it's note the same of Modern Warfare. RC95 13:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) OK,So I was playing on Der Riese on WaW and I got to round 23 on 4 player.For some reason,both Hellhounds AND zombies were spawning...I dunnoi if it was a glitch but it was weird...noone had used the teleporters alot....Please help... ::Its natural, it happens once you get to higher levels. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) MODERN WARFARE 3 TRAILER! I JUST SAW A TRAILER FOR MW3! I'M NOT JOKING. I WAS ON MY CALLOFDUTY SUBSCRIPTION AND THERE WAS A MW3 TRAILER. I HAD THE GREEN WAVY THING, LIKE IN THE OLD TRAILERS AND SHOWED A 3. THAT THEN FADED TO AM3RICA. IT SHOWED IT GREEN COMPUTER GRAPHIC WIRES A JET LAUNCHING A MISSILE. WHEN I TRIED GOING BACK TO IT SAID THE VIDEO WAS PRIVATE. I ALSO SAW A PREVIEW ON NGT BUT THAT DISAPEARED WHEN I RELOADED THE PAGE. I SWARE TO THE MOTHER OF WHATEVER GOD YOU BELIEVE IN' I AM NOT LYING!' ' ZOMBYFIED99 ' the smooth http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYDmJECHGQQ this is the smooth send this to everyone to prove that rap and rednecks should never mix I LOVE CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I feel like there aren't enough articles about some of the more minor NPCs on this wiki. Cool story brah. -- CoaZTalk 00:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Call of Duty Mod on Minecraft Hi, i heard that there was a call of duty mod on minecraft in one on the servers. If so can anyone tell me what its called. 00:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) MW3 plot? When i saw the MW3 trailers i thought i would go play some of the other MW games. At the end of MW2 it gave me an idea to a basic plotline of MW3, i thought i would see if anyone agree's. As we know, MW2 Ranger campaign ended in Washington and the confirmed places in MW3 are New York, London, Paris and Berlin. Think of the geographical positions then think of my idea that i have. At the end of MW2, the Russian's were being pushed back and in MW3 it continues but with them being pushed as far back as New York before falling back to London then through the underground tunnel to Paris and through to Berlin and continuing to Russia. OR Russia attacked America from the far west and seeing as they were pushed back from D.C they started to move through european countries to Germany, in other words reverse order to what i said. Makarov would most likely fit into this somehow. Well here's just a couple of ideas, forgive me if you tihnk they are stupid or whatever but its just an idea i had i thought i would share with the community, ideas? Call of Duty's "inspiration" for their titles... I was going through my older games the other day, (Mostly shooters, as well as classics, such as ''Star Wars: Battlefront, Star Wars: K.o.t.O.R., and Chronicles of Riddick) and when I picked up Battlefront, I noticed that my Modern Warfare case was on the adjacent coffee table. It just hit me then; the two front arts were *very* similar. Both show a soldier running forward in a charge, with an immense mosaic of battles behind them, and when I found World At War's case, the two were even moreso related. I think it's safe to say that these two are too closely related to be a coincidence. However, I am also not ripping on the Call of Duty franchise for plagirism either. {C Discuss here what *YOU* think the correlations are. Pictures will be included soon for reference. Oh, come on. Soap-Mactavish What the hell kinda name is Soap? 02:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) My Zombie Story My sister and I have have created a story based on what we know from the zombies story line. We need as much feedback as we can get. You can comment and read the story on my page. (Jddk) Need of Edit-Modern Warfare 3 I think MW3 needs to be edited because Soap and Price are returning PunjabiPride4Life 01:57, June 9, 2011 (UTC) We can't add it until it's confirmed (no matter how obvious it is). Carbonite 0 02:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) About gunbox templates I think that an important stat of the weapons is the switch time; I think it might be a good idea, but I don't know how to add it, and if I should RC95 19:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Mw3 Wiki I made a wiki all about Mw3: http://official-mw3.wikia.com/ Two problems here: #How did this sneak past the checks for duplicate wikis? #Since when were you formally endorsed by Activision? 20:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hangar 18 Easter Egg In the interview for the new dlc Annihilation the guy said there was going to be an ester egg for the new mp map Hanger 18 if I'm not mistaking. Well my theory is that this might be like nuketown where if you complete the easter egg a song will play. Well I think Hanger 18 is going to be this way except I think the song will be Hanger 18 by Megadeth! \m/ (*O*) \m/ 22:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Alex 22:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) 'Mw2 Guide' {C Hey guys, i was thinking of making a page with advice/hints on how to get the titles and emblems for mw2. Is anyone interested in this, and is call of duty wiki the right place to put it? I would like to say, I got another virus while on this site. =/ Who is the director/manager of this site ? Please... Hello, who is the director/manager of this site ? I create a wiki for the zombies mode of the call of duty for the French. I wondered if I could take your content, translate it and of course you mentioned? ( Sorry for the mistakes.. ) I'm French, thank you for you response. MrGlutis 07:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ask a Bureaucrat. 09:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Tanks you. MrGlutis 11:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Is Infinty Ward and SledgeHammer Games now going to outside sources to draw in money? I'm looking at Modern Warfare 3 pictures and on Sandman and an unidentifiable character, they appear to be wearing Oakley gloves. I don't know why Oakley would want to be in a video game, unless they want to advertise their equipment to the video gameing world who may seem to realize it. I also noticed that Sandman may also be wearing Oakley sunglasses or tactical glasses. If you go on to Sandman's page you'll be able to see the Oakley "O" on his glove(s). Just thought I might mention this as we are learning new thing about Modern Warfare 3 every day! 02:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC)out of these four map ideas which would any of you like 02:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) new new york characters fry leela bender dr.zoidberg description: planet express is under attack defend from the undead hordes! springfield characters homer simpson lenny lennard carl carlson moe syslak description: the undead have risen don't let them take moe's! virdirian city characters ash misty brock tracey description: the japanese zombies rise again! defend those gyms if you can. "all the presidents men" characters barack obama george w bush bill clinton george hw bush description: whiskey hotel is under attack the four lastest president must fend for themselves. what do think should they exist or never see the light of day please answer (trearch i hope you read this) Call of the Dead Gamer Pictures I just finished the Original Characters Trapped easter egg on Call of the Dead, and I need to know how to use the unlocked gamer pictures on the PS3. Can you even do that? 19:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Paranoid_Angel2 (PSN Name) SCAR-L Hey, I'd like to edit the SCAR-L, because it is set to appear in MW3, and I seem to be the first to know it, but I can't edit the page, because it is secured. So, if anyone would like to do that for me, I would really appreciate that. No, I didn't mean the CM901, look, this is the SCAR-L from Modern Warfare 3. MOAR PROOF: 1. The only difference in SCARs is the caliber, barrel length and mag size. The iron sights are exactly the same. 2. The SCAR-H has a 20 round mag, the SCAR-L has a 30 round mag. 3. If you look very closely in the white sentence it says ''5.56x45 wich is the standard SCAR-L ammo.'' All of this just proofs, I'm right, you just can't go against it, the evidence is right before your eyes! Ok then, can I close or delete this topic? :Just leave the stuff per COD:DDD. Carbonite 0 08:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) There's no official proof, I think. Slowrider7 06:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) If you meant this as proof we're going to need something else since a picture similar to this one is being used as proof for the CM901 and even that is debatable . Carbonite 0 07:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That screengrab can't be the SCAR-L anyway; it's got the wrong rear ironsight. 07:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) @OP: That is a leaked picture, and the Wiki does not used leaked info as factual info. Even if that gun had the MW3 logo on it, we still couldn't use it until it was seen in official videos/pictures. Slowrider7 08:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : No, you can not delete it because of a policy, but I would just let this die. Slowrider7 08:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) MW3 article protected, main page not? I come across new things concerning MW3 every day. Usually, it's stuff notable enough to add to the article, with official sources confirming it. There's a lot of improvements that could be made to the MW3 article, but I can't edit it because it's protected. Why?? I understand that it's only going to raise in traffic, it's a hot article on the wiki, however, the wiki's main page is w/o a doubt the most accessed page and it's not protected! I even logged out to check if unregistered users can edit it, and they can! That's ridiculous, I don't see how the admins are more concerned about the MW3 article than the home page. I'd like to be able to edit MW3, and I'm sure a bunch of other people would too. Now, I realize that there would be a lot of nonsense added to the page if the admins allowed everybody to edit the page, so why not make the edit feature only available to, say, autoconfirmed and up users? This way, they'd have to log in and register an e-mail address in order to have access. All in all, I think restricting the page to only admins is a bit too much. Sure, protection is needed on such a high traffic page, but not that much, especially if even the main page isn't protected and it's doing fine! In all my time of using the wiki, I don't think I've seen the main page vandalized once. My two cents. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 23:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Let me try to address this bit by bit. The Main Page rarely gets edited at all and when a not well known user edits it, multiple people will see it in the recent changes and chances are it gets reverted. The MW3 page on the other hand is protected to admin's only to prevent leaked, unconfirmed, speculation, flaming, especially flaming or any other type of info that does not belong from getting on the page. This is especially true of MW3 due to the whole "Kotaku" debacle earlier this year. :Furthermore, when any high traffic page (I.E. practically all of Black's Op's DLC, specifically the zombies maps when they were first announced) is left unprotected it gets edited, vandalized, reverted, edited and vandalized left and right by anons and registered editors. Locking the page only to admins cuts down on the number of editors on the page and eliminates vandalism. The main page, despite it being the main page, doesn't generate near as much traffic on it's own compared to the MW3 page. :Besides, most people...practically everyone puts their info on the MW3 talk page anyway and the admins filter out what's worth having on the page and what's not. Hope this helps.Carbonite 0 00:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Per Carb, just post the information on the talk page and an admin will put it there for you, depending on what the information is. 00:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. Didn't realize registered users were such a problem on this wiki. I come from a land far, far away where registered users hardly ever vandalized. I was a frequent anti-vandal w/ rollback rights, and it seemed that the only users vandalizing were unregistered ones. Guess its different here; gotta admit, CoD is a much bigger franchise than RuneScape... Alrighty then. Thanks for the replies. Lil diriz 77 (Talk) 04:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you know? Just saw this on the front page "...that the RC-XD available from the Call of Duty: Black Ops Prestige Edition is controlled with a trigger remote, whereas the in-game counterpart uses an ordinary dual-stick remote?" ... I don't see any point in including this as you could also write something to the effect of "... that the RC-XD available from the Call of Duty: Black Ops Prestige Edition doesn't hold the ability to detonate a high-explosive payload, whereas the in-game counterpart does?" ... Just seems like it makes no sense to have it there to me. 124.178.145.114 14:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: USERBOX How do i add them to my profile?????HighbornBEN10 21:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Everybody Treyarch is working on call of duty 9 I have the Xbox News app on my phone it is currently unknown what it will be called or when it will be released but it is CONFIRMED Nardei99 16:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Nope Treyarch is not ( at least in my mind) making COD 9. i think Sledgehammer is makink COD9FunnyRabbit 00:47, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Call of Duty roleplay! Call of Duty: Insurrection is a non-profit, fan site dedicated to people who love to write and who love Call of Duty. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, roleplay is where you write in the form of a character and act them out. Insurrection follows all of the CoD games for everyone, including a major plot in the future. If you're interested, come check us out! :D http://callofdutyinsurrection.b1.jcink.com/ Kannibal x 01:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) zombies roleplay! i have a zombies roleplay and i want anyone who wants to sign up to sign up on two pages my page brettn1 and my other on cod fan fiction sgt sullivan